Book Room
The Book Room was the second floor of the Coffee Shop, where penguins were able to read a large variety of books from the Book Shelf, or play Mancala. The Book Room also served as the office for the Club Penguin Times, with various desks and chairs, a printing press, and more for making the newspaper. Penguin Art was also hung on the wall, next to the bookshelf. History The Book Room was one of the original rooms in Club Penguin. During this time, the room was much more spacious and open. Sometime before the Halloween Party 2005, a fifth Mancala table was added to the room. Sometime before July, 2006, the How to Play Mancala poster was added to the wall. On March 9, 2007, the Book Shelf became functional with the addition of the first book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway, and a book button was added to the bottom-right corner of the room. On October 23, 2010, Penguin Art replaced a painting on the wall. On June 14, 2012, the room was renovated, and was turned into the office for the Club Penguin Times. Various things such as the printing press and desks were added to the room to reflect this, although most of the old decor from the room was kept, just moved to the corners. Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, from 2009 until 2012, the Book Room was turned into a royal study. There were multiple desks lined up with large books on them, a big carpet beneath the Mancala tables, candles hung on the walls, as well as large windows. *During Halloween Parties from 2008 until 2011, there were a few jack-o-lanterns in the Book Room, as well as pumpkin lights hung on the walls, and a candelabra by the stairs. In 2008, a candle on the bookshelf was glowing green, and if clicked on, allowed entry to the Secret Laboratory, but only if players wore the Rad Scientist Costume. *During Holiday Parties, from 2009 through 2011, the Book Room was modeled after a place where people could meet Santa. In the center of the room was a large chair, surrounded by decorations, including Christmas trees, presents, and other minor decorations, such as a snowman, snow globe, and large elf hat, and a painting of a snowy landscape. In 2011 and 2012, there was also a table with three holiday-themed books. 2007 *During the Summer Kickoff Party, there were a few palm trees, and surfboards propped against the walls, as well as the Straw 3000 and a cocktail umbrella protruding from the ceiling. *During the 2nd Anniversary Party, orange and yellow balloons and banners were hung up in the Book Room. There were various decorations themed after the number two, the 2nd Year Party Hat (which was available for free from a box in the corner of the room), and green and black puffles. There was a mat on the floor by the bookshelf that read "NEW BOOK!" *During the Christmas Party 2007, the Book Room took on a dreary color scheme. The table, chair, lamp, and potted plant by the bookshelf were all replaced by a stove, and one of the couches was replaced by a tall chair and pedestal. The "HOW TO PLAY MANCALA" poster was changed to "HOW TO PLAY SCROOGE MANCALA", and the painting on the wall displayed a giant coin. 2008 *During the Submarine Party, the Book Room was decorated with a seafloor theme. The floor was made up of blue tiles with a whirlpool pattern, the couches were replaced with a shell and clam couch, among other things, including seaweed on the bookshelf. The top edges of the walls were replaced with glass and fish were visible on the other end, and there was also a box of free Seashell Belts. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Book Room was turned into a crude crayon drawing. *During the Penguin Games, red vs blue Mancala was hosted here. There were signs and balloons for each of the two teams, and a large banner hung up. *During the 3rd Anniversary Party, there were beanbag chairs and balloons in varying color, and a large stand with the three existing yearbooks on it. *During the Christmas Party 2008, garland and ribbon were hung on the walls, and a large candy cane was propped on one of the couches. There was also a table with three holiday-themed books. 2009 *During the 4th Anniversary Party, there were beanbag chairs and balloons like the previous anniversary, but in greater quantity. There was again a stand with the yearbooks, this time with the addition of the newest one. 2010 *During the 5th Anniversary Party, there were balloons of various colors hanging from the ceiling, and in the corner of the room, some recliners and a small table with tea. Once again, there was a stand with all the existing yearbooks. The Mancala boards were also placed on different tables than usual. 2011 *During the 6th Anniversary Party, the room's decorations were a mix of the previous anniversary and the Halloween Party, which was happening at the same time. There were balloons and pumpkin lights, and the traditional stand with yearbooks. The jack-o-lanterns were wearing the year's anniversary hat. 2015 *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Book Room was decorated the same way as it was during the Halloween Party 2008, with the addition of a speaker box. Trivia *When a player stood on one of the chairs at the press machine, the newspapers moved on a conveyor belt. Gallery Graphical designs Book Room 2005.png|August 22, 2005 – Before Halloween Party 2005 Book Room 2005 3.png|Before July, 2006 – September 22, 2006 Book Room 2006.png|September 22, 2006 – March 9, 2007 Book Room 2007.png|March 9, 2007 – October 23, 2010 Book Room 2010.png|October 23, 2010 – June 14, 2012 Book Room 2012.png|June 14, 2012 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2005 Halloween Party 2005 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2005 2006 Easter Egg Hunt 2006 Book Room.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2006 2007 Summer book room.PNG|Summer Kickoff Party 2nd Anniversary Party Book Room.png|2nd Anniversary Party Christmas Party 2007 Book Room.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Submarine Party Book Room.png|Submarine Party Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Book Room.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Book Room.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Book-room-earthquake.png|Earthquake Penguin Games Book Room.png|Penguin Games 3rd Anniversary Party Book Room.png|3rd Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2008 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Book Room.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Book Room.png|Medieval Party 2009 4th Anniversary Party Book Room.png|4th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2009 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Book Room.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Earth Day 2010 Book Room.png|Earth Day 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Book Room.png|Medieval Party 2010 5th Anniversary Party Book Room.png|5th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2010 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Book Room.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Book Room.png|Medieval Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2011 6th Anniversary Party Book Room.png|6th Anniversary Party Holiday Party 2010 Book Room.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Book Room.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Medieval Party 2011 Book Room.png|Medieval Party 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Book Room.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Book Room.png|Hollywood Party Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2013, Operation: Puffle, and Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2014 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2014 Book Room.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival 10th Anniversary Party Book Room.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2014 Book Room.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Holiday Party 2015 Others Cp-books.jpg|A sneak peek of the Book Room in 2005 before Mancala was added Beta-party-2.png|Beta testers in the Book Room during the Beta Test Party background1co.png|Artwork of the Book Room Names in other languages SWF *Book Room Geographic location Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005